


Barriers

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus agrees to shelter Narcissa and Draco from Voldemort, subject to a few conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Written pre-DH, so goes AU from the end of HBP. Also, Draco is 17 years old.

When they showed up on the doorstep, a woman tugging a petulant boy – a young man, really – behind her, I admit that I was fairly stunned. 

I hadn't even realised that the house was no longer under the Fidelius Charm. Extensive research at a later date revealed that the moving of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters from Number 12 Grimmauld Place had voided the secret and made the house accessible. At the time, though, I suspected that Snape must have gotten his hands on one of Dumbledore's written disclosures of the location and betrayed us. I wouldn't put much of anything past him after Dumbledore's murder.

Needless to say, when I finally decided to open the door after several minutes of harsh knocking – and Mrs Black screaming in the background – I was not in a particularly good mood. It was that fact that I blamed in my eventual account to the Order when I told them how I stunned both the unexpected visitors without letting them say a word.

She was the first to wake. Pale blue eyes blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment before her body went rigid against the magical bonds that held her against the wall.

"Narcissa Malfoy," I greeted. "It's been a while."

Her eyes flicked to the side to survey me. "Where is the rest of your Order, Lupin? Don't tell me that you've been left alone in this house? Is it because you're still pining for my cousin?"

I plastered a patronising smile onto my face, determined to let the jab pass. "Narcissa, please. Did you think that you would merit an army of Order members? You aren't even a real Death Eater."

Narcissa laughed as if I’d just made some very clever joke. "Perhaps not," she said. "But my son certainly is. Or, at least, he was."

I looked over to where Draco Malfoy sat half-slumped against the wall a few feet away from his mother, still unconscious. His left forearm was bared where I'd jerked his sleeve up before tying them up.

"So I've seen," I said softly.

I had expected the day to come when I would learn that this particular former student of mine had been Marked, of course. The whole wizarding world had suspected it, probably. But to see it with my own eyes…

"You don't seem to particularly care," Narcissa said. Though she tried to hide it, I could hear the undertone of confusion in her voice.

I smiled pleasantly once more. "I don't think that I have anything to be worried about. If Voldemort –" and here Narcissa shuddered more violently than most witches would at the mention of the name, "– was going to send someone to inspect the old Order Headquarters, it would hardly be you two. That means that you're here for more personal reasons. 

"I imagine that you might be hoping to claim back the Black property and use it for yourself. If that's the case, you're out of luck. The house legally belongs to Harry Potter, and the magic recognises that. He could adjust the wards to keep you out, if he wanted."

Narcissa snorted. "I may be a Black, and therefore a more rightful owner than that self-righteous half-blood _boy_ , but I was never interested in claiming possession of the House of Black. It's well past its prime, and I am already the mistress of the much grander Malfoy estate. I am here because this is the last known location of your Order, and I am seeking sanctuary for Draco and myself. I had hoped someone might remain here. I admit that I hoped it might be someone more important in the scheme of things than you, though. Filthy half-breed."

I bristled slightly, affronted despite my better judgment. I chose not to pursue it further, though. If I got angry at every offensive thing she said, there would be no time to get any useful information out of her.

"I wouldn't come within a Quidditch Pitch's length of you if I could help it, of course," she continued. "But the Dark Lord has apparently gone madder than usual and he's after Draco's blood. And mine too, incidentally."

"And you think the Order will help you?" I asked incredulously.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Yes. It's what you do, isn't it? We're as much against the Dark Lord as you all are now. We're hardly on opposite sides of this war."

"The Dark Mark on your son's arm would appear to indicate otherwise."

Narcissa's laugh was almost manic. "Oh, yes, his Mark. Because he took that so _willingly_ , of course. I should think you, of all people, would know something about having darkness thrust upon you whether you wanted it or not. And, I imagine, you know just as much about being punished for something you had no control over."

I did indeed. But that didn't mean that it was the same thing at all.

"He chose to take the Mark," I insisted.

Narcissa's lips pursed even further than usual. "Yes. In a choice between death and a tattoo, he chose to live. How silly of him."

"I can hardly just take you on your word, can I? You're not exactly what I would call trustworthy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to believe me. Not at this stage. I would just like to be taken somewhere safe, where the Dark Lord cannot find us. You may take whatever precautions you feel comfortable with until you and your Order have made a decision," she offered. "You've already made it clear that you're not adverse to restraining us."

It was a fair deal. If it turned out that they were still loyal to Voldemort, I would have them locked away and under my control. And if not, they probably had useful information that would make it worth my while. 

And it wasn't as if the Order didn't have spare Unplottable houses that we could use for a night or so.

"Fine," I said gruffly. "But you'll be locked up for the night at the very least, and I'll be keeping your wands. And I'll be casting a monitoring charm on the room so that I can see you're not getting up to no good in there."

"Of course," she agreed, sounding unperturbed by my conditions.

I looked from her to Draco. I spelled the bonds off them both with a flick of my wand.

"Right, well, I'll have to Side-Along both of you. Don't try anything stupid."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said. She gathered up Draco's body as if it weighed nothing and then stepped up by my side.

"Get on with it then, werewolf."

This time the insult sounded almost more like an endearment. Of course, I might have been imagining that. 

I reached out with both hands so that one touched Narcissa's arm and the other Draco's shoulder. I then pictured the nearest of the safe houses in my mind and turned on the spot.

We arrived in the deserted building with a loud pop that filled the otherwise silent room.

I stepped away from the Malfoys and indicated the bedroom adjoining the main room with the tip of my wand.

"You can stay in there for the night," I said.

Narcissa nodded curtly and went into the room. She laid Draco's form on the bed gently before joining him. She looked out the door expectantly at me.

I slammed it, unnerved by the look in her eyes.

I locked the door, and then locked it again twice more with different charms. Then I cast a charm that made the wall separating me from the other room transparent from my side. I followed this with a charm that made the wall act to amplify any sound travelling through it so that I would have no difficulty hearing their conversation when Draco woke up. I wasn't about to let them plot together in privacy so that they could surprise and overwhelm me at the first opportunity. 

I manoeuvred one of the over-stuffed armchairs around so that I would have a perfect view of the other room. I plucked a book from the bookcase in the corner out at random and then I sat down in the chair with a sigh.

I flicked the book open. My eyes scanned the pages without really taking in the words, as my true focus was on detecting any noises that might signify that Draco was awake.

I didn't have to wait too long.

"Mother?" a panicked voice asked suddenly, and I nearly dropped my book. For all that I'd been partially listening out for it, the abrupt noise was still startling in a place of such absolute quiet. I looked up at the wall, which shimmered so that my view of Narcissa and her son on the bed was slightly distorted but still more than clear enough for my purposes.

"I'm here," Narcissa said soothingly, running a hand through her son's short blond hair.

Draco sat up in the bed. "Where are we?"

"We're safe. That's all that matters for now."

Draco made a noise that sounded, to me, almost like a sob.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I know I've said it already, but I want you to know that. I wanted to kill him, for you. I really did. I didn't want you to have to be part of this. You were loyal. You shouldn't have had to be punished for my mistake."

"You were being punished for your father's mistake in the first place. It's only fair to get the whole family involved, I think."

I was fairly certain she meant it to sound joking, but instead it just came out sad.

"None of this is your fault," she added.

She pulled her son close to her body. Draco whimpered ever so slightly, and Narcissa titled his head back to look at him.

"I mean it," she said.

Then she leaned down close to him and kissed him.

On the lips.

And it wasn't just a peck either, I saw with intrigued wonder. She moved her lips against his and welcomed the grasp of his hand in the hair at her nape as he deepened the kiss.

I didn't know which was more surprising; that they were actually doing _that_ together, or that my robes were feeling tight around the crotch area just from witnessing it.

I watched as Narcissa trailed her fingers down Draco's chest and undid his trousers when she reached his waist. For the first time I noticed that despite Narcissa's immaculate robes, Draco was dressed in tattered Muggle clothing. Narcissa seemed only too eager to shed him of it.

When his trousers were down near his ankles and the bottom few buttons of his shirt had been undone, Narcissa moved down Draco's body so that her mouth hovered over his hard cock. 

"You don't have to," he whispered, but it sounded almost like a shout to my straining ears.

Narcissa smiled up at him. I hadn't realised she was capable of such tenderness as I saw in that moment.

"I want to," she said simply. "I always want this. You know that."

She turned her gaze back towards what was directly in front of her. I watched as she breathed undoubtedly hot breath over his cock. It jerked upward slightly without her even touching it.

I groaned at the sight and brought my own hand down to rub over my prick, scratching my itch for the moment. I didn't want to actually get off on this, but I couldn't seem to completely stop my actions.

But then she licked the head of his cock and I decided that if it was going to be a choice between coming in my robes, which I undoubtedly would if the display in the other room kept going for much longer, or jerking myself off properly, I would be happy to take the latter option.

"Mother!" Draco cried as Narcissa engulfed his cock in her mouth. The boy's voice echoed loudly around the room, ringing in my ears.

Strangely, it only made me more aroused to hear him refer to her that way while she was doing _that_ to him.

The sight of her head moving up and down on him, her hair fanned over his lap, very nearly undid me. I managed, however to last until Draco cried out in completion. I gave myself a few hard, fast jerks and came all over my front, a strangled groan testifying my own orgasm.

"Mum," Draco breathed happily in the other room as I slumped back into my chair. "I love you."

"Go to sleep," Narcissa said softly. "Tomorrow might be another very long day."

Draco complied fairly quickly, much calmer now than when he'd initially woken. As I watched him drift off, I cast a hurried, " _Scourgify_ ," and refastened the front of my robes.

I looked back up just in time to see Narcissa, now standing over the bed, lean down and kiss Draco on the forehead and pull the covers up around the exposed lower half of his body. She moved away, leaving her son alone in the bed. She then walked up to the door, knocking primly on the wooden surface. Still completely staggered by what had just occurred, I didn't really think twice about it until I'd already spelled the door unlocked.

As she emerged from the room, she took in my rumpled appearance and smirked.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked as she closed the door quietly behind her.

"Why did you… when you knew I'd be watching?"

Narcissa glared at me. "Because my son needed comfort. And I love my son so much more than I care about what you think of me."

I would have liked to have said something indignant about the barriers between parent and child that should never be crossed, or perhaps even something witty about purebloods and inbreeding, as Sirius would have. However, I obviously hadn't fully recovered from my orgasm quite yet. My brain still felt scrambled. If I hadn't known that Narcissa's wand was locked in a desk drawer across the house I might have suspected that she had hexed me.

So instead I merely gaped at her. She seemed pleased about my lack of response.

"If you tell him that you saw us, I will find a way to kill you, wand or no." 

She didn't sound at all threatening; rather, it was said matter-of-factly, as if there was no question about the matter. I decided not to doubt her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said with a sly tone, "I need to use the bathroom."

She swept out of the room.

I was left behind with nothing to look at but Draco Malfoy, sleeping slightly fitfully in the next room. He was entirely unaware that his private moment with his mother had just been witnessed. He probably didn't even realise that the two of them weren't alone in the house. 

He was such an innocent, I thought, and then was immediately surprised at the idea. He was a Death Eater, I reminded myself. He could hardly be considered innocuous.

But lying there practically cloaked in vulnerability, it wasn't at all difficult to believe the story Narcissa had put forward. I would take their case up with the Order tomorrow and see if I was the only one who thought so. I might easily have been swayed by what I'd just seen, after all. 

Perhaps I'd do it tomorrow afternoon, though. My still spent prick twitched ever so slightly in anticipation of Draco's wake-up call in the morning. 

I knew I shouldn't want to watch them – and I shouldn't be thinking about the possibilities of what Narcissa might be doing in the bathroom – but I couldn't help it. They truly were beautiful together. 

And when they were demonstrating their feelings for each other like that, it was difficult to remember that they might be evil.

Instead, despite the supposed wrongness of their relationship, they seemed perfect together. And perfectly happy.

I was envious of that. And at the same time, I was strangely pleased by it.

One thing that wasn't at all in dispute, though, was that I wanted to see more of it. I settled back and watched the stillness that could be seen through the wall. 

And I waited.

~FIN~


End file.
